The Cursed Lover
by Labyrinth-chan
Summary: Sanji comes back to life in 50 years for each of his deaths. Upon witnessing the beautiful blondie corpse at the burial parade, Zoro absentmindedly invites the dead Sanji to be by his side, in which, the other truly does it during that dawn. ZoroxSanji. (the wonderful image cover is not mine, if anyone knows whose please do tell me)


**The Cursed Lover**

**Disclaimer: Nope, OP is not mine, sadly.**

* * *

Zoro ran wildly under the heavy rain. It was a quite stormy one too, thus his clothes were wet from his famous green locks to his sport shoes, a newly bought at that. The weather forecaster said so yesterday that this evening would not be moody like this, Zoro had decided to jog around the neighbourhood to his heart content when the raindrops gradually poured down from the grey clouds in an instant. He wanted to curse the said prognosticator, but the non-stop fallen water would fill his mouth if he ever opened it any moment.

The tanned male had recently moved in that particular tranquil area, where the community within seemed to prioritise each other's privacy and space, with high politeness given to one another in daily life. Zoro lived alone, with an averse consent of his parents nevertheless. Working as a young director of his father's renowned company had him overworked for his age, thus the parents honoured Zoro's wish to live by his own instead of living in his family's villa.

Pitter-patter…

Finally came across a small church, Zoro quicken his pace ahead the place for a momentary shelter. Coldness claimed his whole body without pity, made the unlucky guy shivered to no end. Apparently his perfect build pectoral did not become much help right now. Stood still while back-facing the entrance door, Zoro squeezed out the water from his drenched mini towel and t-shirt half-heartedly. He was just wiping his face and dishevelled his soaked hair a bit when the door behind him opened slowly. He looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, young man. Looks like the rain get you good."

Zoro smirked to the person, whom was a nice old timer. Judging by the attire, probably he was the priest of the church. "Please come inside. I'll give you a change of clothes."

"Don't mind. I'm just stopping by for temporary."

The other shook his head, kept on insisting, "Do come in. You can't stay long in this condition, unless you want to invite a fever over."

"That's fine by me. Besides, I'm a Shinto believer."

"So then?" The other smiled while he said it, so Zoro gave up to refuse anymore. He entered the church as the priest leaded him the way. Zoro had been given the new outfit, a black long sleeves shirt and a pair of dark coloured trousers with murky brown shoes. The dampened previous clothing of his was reserved in a plastic bag to his request. As he had changed, the Father greeted him at the outside of the fitting room.

"Forgive me for giving you that kind of suit, son. Actually, in a minute, there's a funeral ceremony here. Hopefully you will participate in it if you're not in a hurry."

Zoro nodded in understanding, at the very least, he could repay the kindness of the old man altogether if he agreed. All in his life, he had seen this type of memorial ritual from movies or television only, it was a favourable coincidence to watch in live today.

Not long after their conversation ended, a few soggy men stepped into the middle hallway which currently carrying a dim-maroon coffin with a little stumble here and then. The green haired man swiftly gave a hand, holding the human-sized coffin by his top shoulder blade plus hands as a leverage. Zoro glanced behind him. There was only several people trailed behind, did the deceased has any other relative or friend? Maybe he was just an abandoned veteran.

The coffin was set-up on the altar provided while the old priest took his spot neared it, readying himself to recite the related sentences, waiting everyone to sit in front of him. When they opened the coffin lid, Zoro's slate grey orbs caught the lifeless figure lying in the white cushioned inside the box.

The dead body belonged to a male in his twenties, golden hair covered half of his face, and the visible curly eyebrow apt so well to the feature. Pale-coloured skin, Zoro presumed it was as smooth as a silk even for a man, and the height might be an average one. The one eye closed with a faint upwardly curved rosy lips, as if the corpse was in a deep sleep instead.

Zoro could not take his sight off the captivating being. He was almost breathless, truth to be told, upon seeing the departed man in his view range. First thing flashed in his mind,

_I want him._

"Son?"

The Father's sudden voice woke Zoro up from his odd daze. He felt somehow embarrassed from his subconscious behaviour displayed to the other occupants, though not many of them attended the ceremonial. "I'm…sorry. I thought I knew him."

The said priest just smiled as a reply, ushering Zoro to the front seat available. The recital began shortly with no problem in the process. After paid some respects to the motionless cadaver, he was brought to the graveyard beside the church. The blustery rain before had turned into a misty drizzle, showering the mini black parade to the prepared burial. Throughout the whole matter, Zoro's heart made a ruckus inside, stamping the face of that beautiful deceased everywhere in it. He could not forget him, worst, Zoro was unable to supress a number of strange questions and statements flooded his line of thinking.

_Why you had to die early?_

_We should have met each other._

_I wanted to know more about you._

_How this thing happened?_

_Were you living alone?_

The coffin was placed carefully into the grave hole. Zoro stared at it like boring a hovel, squinting his both eyes as he realised the men were about to conceal it with the slumped soil surrounded the grave area. His heart and mind screamed again, louder this time.

_Come back to life for me. _

_Be with me. _

_Be mine._

"_**What will you do if I'm alive again?"**_

The unpredicted intrusion startled Zoro from his second daze, the three glittered gold earrings dangled from his left ear chimed as he observed to various sides, trying to find the owner of the query. It looked like he was the only one happened to hear it clearly, Zoro was sure as hell he had not being crazy nor just hearing things. That vocal sound seconds ago was indulgent and mannish. Was it because the voice belonged to…?

"I'll treasure you. Till I die."

The confused guy determined to give a shot, whether it was truly existed and not just an imaginary voice or something. After he replied, Zoro waited patiently for a response with a lurid thumping heartbeat.

"_**Why? Going that far for me?"**_

There it was, the same voice. Zoro heaved a relief sigh.

"…Since my mind had made a rational verdict, I stick to it."

"_**How's this rational?"**_

"When affection becomes a subjective stuff."

One or two minutes passed, silence overwhelmed Zoro's little world. The burial had done completely, meanwhile the mourned spectators went home respectively, leaving a certain green hair and an aged Father. The experienced priest noticed a slight offbeat in Zoro's state, plucking his fingers to snap the young man out of it.

Refocused onto the older one, Zoro raised one of his sharp-shaped eyebrows.

"This gentleman's known as Sanji Leclair. Japanese and French mix." The priest started a conversation. "He used to live in France mostly, with his parents, but for some unknown purposes his father brought him here to hide him. The parents often meet me for consultation, however it's possibly not solving all their problems…"

"So the mother died first?" Zoro bluntly fathomed.

"Yes, followed by his father soon after. Sanji has been living with me secretly in these latest years."

Zoro's sight fell on the tomb stone, carved with the deceased name and date in addition of a farewell wish. "Did they being chased by a criminal?"

"I'm…guessing it's beyond that."

…

"Why are you telling me all these?"

"For someone's sake."

The Father slowly made his way back to the church, with Zoro reluctantly tailed. There were so much to know, so much to listen, so much to investigate in regard of this particular man. Zoro wanted to do them all at once, he could begin now if conceivable, although the inner exchange between him and the mysterious voice, in which he believed it was Sanji's, had abruptly stopped. Otherwise, he should be able to ask more in detail if he ever been allowed to.

Similar to a cue, the familiar velvety voice resurfaced again to answer Zoro's call.

"_**I'll come for you."**_

* * *

At the very freezing night, Zoro waited in his modest house. He even brewed a hot intensifying coffee to keep him awake, to meet and to see himself either true or not the dead man would come over. In all honesty, he was a tad thrilled for the incoming scene. Would he be freaked out? No, that was not manly at all. He should avoid it. Strengthening his resolve, Zoro started his meditation.

The time was continuously ticking.

**Tic…Tic…Tic…Tic…Tic**

It was a scarce hours to dawn, when Zoro opened both of his eyes painfully deliberate. He checked the situation he was presently in, as recognition enlightened him. Damn, he had lost to his heavy sleep desire. Did the dead man…Sanji come last night? It would be too disappointing if he was while Zoro slept. Not that Zoro truly believed in supernatural matter, nonetheless all he cared was Sanji alone. The feeling of wanting him was kind of unbearable in a short time, which of course Zoro had never sensed before.

Flopped back onto the soft bed, since it was still too early to get up, the drowsy guy put his right cheek restfully on the cotton pillow. His weighty eyes watched as there was another person lying by the side, slumbering peacefully. That certain person dressed in unkempt white long sleeves shirt, probably matched with black slacks which covered under the blanket. Hmm, what a hot blondie. Zoro ghostly touched the other's facade and downy hair, and those cherry lips were so inviting as well. He brushed them lightly by a number of fingers.

_Wait a sec…_

An imaginary thunder struck the moss headed man, a surprise gasp was released followed by a comical fell from the bed. The loud thump due to the incident woke the said blonde guy from his forty winks. Zoro had been panicked for a moment, until he recognised the other man whom precipitously appeared. From the sitting position on the floor, Zoro's grey orbs met a lovely cerulean iris. To his luck, the moonlight was bright enough penetrated through the glassy window for Zoro to see mostly everything in his bedroom.

This was Sanji Leclair. He ensured it himself. Zoro would never ever forget the unresponsive form he saw in the coffin yesterday's evening. It was the same individual. But how? Sanji allegedly be dead. They had buried him, witnessed by the group. What about the grave? And how the hell he could get out from the layers of tight lidded casket and compacted soil? He was not exactly a human, so he managed to escape with a superhuman strength perhaps? The telepathic conversation between them both had been real after all.

"Are you okay?"

Plus, he talked (the accustomed voice was memorable) and moved (sat up while facing Zoro). Like any normal human being.

"I…wonder."

Sanji chuckled, understanding Zoro's confusion. "What do you think of me right now?"

"Which one do you want to hear? The good one or the bad one?"

Tilting his head to the left a bit, Sanji was thinking leisurely with his index finger pressed the bottom of his mouth. _That was cute_, Zoro thought.

"Both. But the good one first, heehee," Sanji replied while beaming.

Zoro gradually stood and pat his clothes, especially on his ached bottom several times before sat down on the end part of the bed, same level as Sanji.

"Good news is I don't need to chant to exorcist you. You're not as simply as a ghost, am I correct?"

The blonde bobbed in enjoyment, pleased with the green haired man's comprehension, more or less.

"The bad news is…" Zoro paused, slowly reaching his hand towards the other's golden locks, caressed it carefully as to not be tangled in, "…now that you're here, I don't think I'll let you off even if you have to return to your grave or to your afterlife world, whatever it is."

Sanji's eyes widen, hesitant of how to react to that. Unconsciously, the blonde leaned in Zoro's calloused palm on his cheek, feeling the friction between two skins and the other's warmth. For Zoro himself, Sanji was as cold as a morning dew.

"You don't know anything about me. I might be a zombie or a vampire or – "

"Then you're the most dazzling creature I've ever seen."

Giggling faintly, Sanji countered, "Do you always use this line to your girlfriend, Zoro~?"

"Huh, you knew my name. And when did I say I had one?" Zoro slickly answered with a question, retracted his hand from Sanji's face and got off from the crumpled bed, preparing for a shower. It was still too early, but he had something to do that morning. He needed to find that priest again. There was a lot of explanations to draw from the old timer.

After having a bath, Zoro hastily wore his casual clothes; white t-shirt and dark green pants with a green haramaki belting his waist. Sanji whom currently still on the bed however immediately caught the tan arm, effectively halted the algae headed guy.

"Don't leave me."

Oh, right. So Sanji should not be wandering outside, now that a number of people knew him dead already. Zoro could not bring him along.

"I'm going out just for a while. Stay here," Zoro said. Sanji shook his head eagerly to protest, he did not want to be left alone. "Please…don't…"

Spun around to front the pleaded male, Zoro pulled Sanji towards him jerkily while putting one of his knees on the bed. He bent down a little to meet with Sanji's suave lips, abusing the appendage shallowly and progressively in depth. The shocked man went along nimbly to the act, tasting the mint flavour in the other's mouth. Zoro's naughty tongue explored every single thing in the cavern, though it was definitely cold as he thought rather than became hot.

Sanji was icy freeze just how the dead body should be.

Whimpered blithely as it could not be suppressed any longer, Sanji bite the bottom lip of the bronze skin man in revenge. Zoro sighed a bit, teasing Sanji's soft tongue with his own, battling and prodding anywhere in the hollow. _If only I can make him warm. He's still damn cold._ Sanji's unbalanced breath and indistinct whine shown a necessity of air, made Zoro let go of him with a slurp. He continued nipping down through the neck and collarbone, leaving a mark while he was at it. Sanji scrubbed the green hair in pure pleasure, scrunching his eyelids when Zoro accidentally nibbled too hard. A tad trace of blood had been licked and kissed by the other gently as an apology.

"I'll be back quickly," Zoro whispered to the ear, made Sanji shuddered in a good way. Finally found his scattered voice, the blonde tried to respond.

"…Okey dokey."

* * *

The antic small church erected in front of him was occupied with less people today, though it was Sunday. Not that Zoro mind, it would give him more time to talk with the previous priest. A hell of clarification was required anyway. As he entered, the said Father coincidentally walked in his direction.

"Oh, greetings, young man. I'm just about to visit yesterday's grave –"

"I want to discuss with you in regard to it."

The said priest looked at Zoro with a knowing expression, "I see…Then follow me."

Both of them exited the building, heading to the graveyard. Another few steps, they stood near Sanji's grave, strangely still intact and as good as new. Zoro waited unwearyingly for the old man to start telling him a story.

"He came to you, wasn't it, sonny?"

"So you knew he would."

The Father frowned marginally, "That's because you've been calling him."

It was Zoro's turn to pucker his brows.

"No, I didn't hear you, I guessed it from your countenance that moment." Staring at the tombstone, he resumed, "There was a couple of a Japanese husband and a French wife, lived in happiness. From their love, Sanji Leclair was born. It was on his twentieth birthday when a certain wizard came across the wife he had acquainted since young, whom was forever pretty and appealing although she was getting older. The wizard had wanted her for God-know how many years were, in which of course the husband denied it. They fought and the husband won with the help of a clergyman." Zoro just nodded in accepting. He had assumed it was some type of romance tale.

"The problem was, the wizard jinxed the wife in sheer anger and jealousy took him over. Such ill-fate had the wife to kill her husband in return. She couldn't do so, but the cursed killing intent doomed on her by the sorcerer was impossible to resist, thus she killed herself. Regrettably, the envy clouded wizard transferred the same spell on Sanji instead after she died to make the husband suffered."

The young lad asked, "What about that clergyman? How the curse related to all of these?"

"Patient, dear sonny." The priest's short grey hair ruffled a bit as the wind passed by. "He couldn't remove the strong spell, but at the very least, he knew the only way to lift it up was Sanji himself had to kill the one he loved."

"Ridiculous."

"Haha…it should be. To avoid the similar homicidal urge consumed him, Sanji committed suicide along with his father whom felt helpless through it all even though he hid his son here." Cautiously touched the grave stone, the older one smiled sadly. "Too bad for Sanji, as long as he did not give in to the hateful instinct, he would keep on coming back to life whether he liked it or not for every fifty years after each of his death. Every time he fell for someone, he had rather went died first. To the guilt of being unable to help at all, the said clergyman offered to watch him over until the day the curse would extinct. That was the beginning of the side-task for any priest in-charge here over centuries ago, including me."

Crossing his arms, Zoro uttered in amazement, "That means Sanji has been existed for several hundred years by this time?"

"I'm not so sure, yet that's what I've heard and read in this church."

The priest glanced sideways to the curious man, whom fell silent to process everything he had been listening. Zoro's grey orbs all of a sudden locked with the other debatably.

"You said Sanji would rise in fifty years everytime he died. Why it took only one night for him in my case?"

"Like I've told you before, you wished for him to come to you. It'll be a different matter if anyone invites him to be together. It transpired many times, in the past decades. That's why most of the former priests encouraged him to live in hidden. Suicide attempt is not as easy as a game."

Some of the dried brownish leaves fell from the primary nearby trees, dusting in sync with the flow of an afternoon airstream. Zoro lost in his thought, conflicting either to trust it or to huff it away. Scrolling down his brain's interpretations, he had another questionnaire for the aged one standing next to him.

"So did you know who was the last one he had fallen for? It happened just lately, for sure that person was alive yet."

The priest looked at other direction, gazing to the endless horizon in sight. He quieted, baffling Zoro in inquisitiveness. What was wrong? Did he ask something sensitive?

"That person was me."

* * *

Unlocking his entrance door, Zoro smelled an aroma of delicious cuisine lingered in the atmosphere. Sanji was cooking? That was a big plus. He made his way towards the kitchen, founded the blonde devotedly preparing dinner for them both. Dinner…

Ah, he had been roving all over the place in the neighbourhood longer than he had intended to. Propitiously the other did not search for him or it would be a lot of troubles. Sensing an accustomed form behind him, Sanji turned his backside a little and grinned.

"Somebody demands for an exclusive meal?"

Zoro playfully sneered to the proud cook, slowly crept up to Sanji from rear side and hugged. Snuggling his nose into the strands of golden hair, Zoro mumbled, "You smell even nicer…"

Sanji's blood rushed to his face, causing a maddening blush plastered in his expression. Peeking through the locks, Zoro could see the red coloured mien, but no matter how hot it looked, the blonde's limb was in usual coldness. And he was not a reptile, damn it.

"Do you love me?"

That inquiry jolted Sanji fruitfully as he did not expect it coming from the scowl-looking man behind him. Sanji turned his body within the other's clasp a bit, staring at Zoro in mixed emotions.

Heaved a large amount of breath, the green haired recommenced, "It's only under a day since we met but…"

"No…that's not the real problem…" Anxiety inspired Sanji in a second, frightened to his own cursed desire bit by bit re-emerged from internally. "Please, don't pressure me about it."

"Why? You still love the priest?"

Once more, Sanji flabbergasted to the title. "H…How…?"

_**I don't know he feels that way. We've been together as buddies for years till I get old like right now. **_

Zoro harshly kissed Sanji, holding him tighter as he attacked the alluring lips. He bite, nipped, licked and grazed them feebly, inserting his tongue to force Sanji's weak protest down. The blonde wanted to deliver a few kicks to knock out some senses of the perfect-build guy, but Zoro's sturdier legs sealed his movement completely. Sanji could only grumbled in objection, aside that he favoured the eagerness from the moss headed just as this morning, he still had much to shed light on things.

_**It's just, one day he met me, talking unceasingly for hours he had never done before then and bid me farewell, as if he's not going to return.**_

With ease, Zoro pinned Sanji onto the glaze, marble tiled floor, kept on his exploitation to the struggling man under him. They parted in the need of air, also giving chance for Sanji to voice out his complaint.

"Stop it and calm down! You have to answer and listen to me first before –"

Sanji's mouth had been stolen again, more forceful and thickly arduous by Zoro. One of his hands gripped firmly both of Sanji's wrists above the guy's head, while the other was roaming inch by inch on the freezing body subsequently unbuttoned the creased shirt. Zoro's three teardrop earrings clinking over and over due to their rough dynamic crusade, mainly from the thrashing undead. A soft moan escaped from Sanji when the bronzed hand brushed his prickly nipples.

_**At first, I think he wants to change his habit or somewhat. By then I get oddly worry, so I decide to find him at his abode on the next day. As I get in there, he already…**_

Zoro trailed his kisses along the neckline of the other, tiny maroon bruises were obviously planted all over. His hand wickedly pinched and pulled the reddish buds, eventually added with licking and teeth-scraping on them. Sanji's back arched slightly to the gesture, gritting his whitish tines to supress his probable embarrassing wail. Though he disapproved this act, he could not rebuff the enjoyment he presently had. Wriggling more and more, Sanji felt the killing-intent of his almost floated up.

"Wa…Wait…Ahhh Zoro…"

His pants were crudely thrown to the side, nonetheless he put in a lot of efforts to get away from his green haired attacker. As the tough-skinned hand palmed his bulging underwear, Sanji hissed loudly. "Shit, Zoro! Hear me out! You have to let me go!"

Ignoring the blonde's warning, Zoro sucked hard one of the protuberant nipples, causing the male squirmed to his dismay. Abruptly, Sanji's blue irises increased in sizes and became darker, unexpectedly pushed aside the man above him in success to stand although not all the way. Dropping Sanji back onto the cold floor in swift motion, Zoro used his durable arms and legs to immobilise the guy underneath. From the corner of his sight, a long, sharp knife was spotted in Sanji's hand. Some way or another, the pale man was able to grab the dangerous item.

"Zo…ro…"

"I know. I truly apprehend all that. If it'll destroy the spell, do it."

Sanji thrashed side to side for a second time, fighting for both his wise thought and his burning murderous resolved. He refused to be defeated by the hellish curse, if Zoro still with his stubbornness, he would unwillingly kill the poor man at this rate.

"Damn you, shitty Zoro! Don't let me murder you!" Sanji shouted luridly with watery eyes, tears poured down on his cheeks in linings like a river. Upon countersigning the miserable expression, Zoro stunned. What was he doing? Compelling Sanji like that when he put in his utmost power to control his self-possession? Pulling himself together, the tanner male tried to carry on his own theory.

He kneeled by Sanji's sides, trapping the undead in the middle. In a speedy movement, his hand caught the closest olive oil bottle on the counter, but not hurried enough to block the blondie's knife from stabbing one of his forelegs. It hurt like hell, blood dripping like a melting ice-cream. The sweating Zoro scrunched his forehead for a moment, tried to hush the pain. Meanwhile, Sanji was horrified by his own action and sobbing profusely in guiltiness.

"Please…Zoro…Let me go…before I'll kill…you…"

Shushing the crying Sanji tenderly, Zoro opened the bottle and smeared the oil on a few of his fingers in one hand. He brought it to the blonde's bottom, slotted in the oiled digit into the puckered hole. Such intrusion lurched the lying man under him greatly, clearly not imagining it to occur.

"Ahnn…Urgh…"

Weird was all Sanji could feel about, having something else in that kind of part of his body. Zoro's finger began to move in and out, picking up speed little by little. Sanji glowered deeply, lividness and gratification alternated one another. Why could not the moss head pay heed to him? Without a pre-sign, his devil instinct took him yet again, promptly knifed Zoro's broad shoulder. In an instant, reddish body fluid drew from the wound along the man's arm with an amount of them painted on Sanji's own bare skin.

That stung a big time, made Zoro squinted his view to bear the additional soreness. Giving up was not an option, thus Zoro batted away the bloodied blade with all his might. His heart wrenched as he watched the non-stop crying of Sanji, the dirty hand used to pierce him trembled in fear. Putting in an extra digit into the hole, he held down the writhing blonde painlessly. He had to prepare Sanji in a short time, bending and scissoring inside it to make the inner muscle relaxed. Adding in one more finger had Sanji fidgeted with a dragging whine.

"Zo…Zoro…I'm still…can kill you," the messed up male spoke in breathless. "Please…let go…"

Zoro situated a chaste kiss on Sanji's mouth, tapped his perspiring temple onto the other's for assurance. "Have faith on me, Sanji. I'm not going to die now because of your present condition."

The blonde whinged as the digits had been put away. The empty sensation remained was replaced rashly with a bigger filling. Sanji shivered to the new feeling, subconsciously snarled to the culprit of his discomfort and a slight ache. As for Zoro, it took all his raw strength to stay immovable while being inside of Sanji, giving a priority for the other to adjust with the current position. Shit, the blonde was so fitted. The olive oil he used helpfully smothered the penetration to be less throbbing.

When Sanji wriggled a bit, Zoro slowly pulled out before rammed back inside of him experimentally, making the paler guy arched prominently due to the painful lust. Sanji's hands reeled around for support, finally scratching the other man's skin whom was towering him. His urge to kill the one he loved had thickened, magically enabled his upper body to move forward and chewed Zoro's neck so vicious that it potentially could rip such chunk off.

Zoro almost screamed to the excessive agony, damn curse screwed it all. Trying his best to shove off the blonde in which futilely done, he breached in and out of Sanji's hole in fast pace, productively had the other moaned deafeningly while releasing the badly injured neck. Zoro started to feel a tad dizzy from the blood loss.

He shadowed Sanji below him, molesting the swollen lips over again in mildness and affectionate with a taste of metallic flavour blended within the other's cavern, thanks to his blood, though he persisted in pouncing the tight ass at the same time. Sanji replied to the caring kiss with similar passion although with a little disorder. Blame and pleasure overwhelmed him too much that he could not stop the steady flow of his prior weep.

"Sanji…ah…hah…Hang on to me...! Just think only about me if you really…urghh…love me," the stronger male stuttered in high hope. He then placed the back of Sanji's knees onto each of his shoulders, snubbing the achiness intensified from one of them, courtesy of the kitchen knife earlier.

Hugging the muscular torso in front of him, Sanji muffled with numerous wanton gasps, "Uhhnn…Zor…o…I lov…Hnnnn…Ah! Ah!"

Driven by an enraging lust, Zoro boosted his energy for each firm thrust as he gained a total access deeper inside Sanji with that different stance. The male beneath him pulled his head back, yelling in between the pants and hurts. Undoubtedly the green haired man hit the prostate too vigorous, causing distress to Sanji instead of enhancing him to relish it.

He was making love with his blonde, not fucking him senseless for goodness sake.

Zoro decelerated a bit of his plunges, enough to just brush the bundle of hypersensitive nerves, affecting Sanji to be flooded with delight and satisfaction in his mind. It was a wholesome blessing for Zoro to find that ultimate spot and continued his teasing, encouraged by the never-ending writhing Sanji in his arms. The tanned guy pulled and pushed into the asshole interchangeably, whilst the inner muscle squeezed and unseized his hardening dick. He groaned hoarsely at that. Obscene squelchy noises and skins slapping sounds filled the kitchen air as both of them wetted from the abundant sweats and pre-cum plus the endless thrusts smacking the two limbs.

"Uhmm…Ahhnn! Zoro…! I can't…! Hahhh…hahh…!" By this minute, all Sanji could see and think of was Zoro and Zoro alone. No one and nothing else. He was everywhere in Sanji's vision, blurry or not.

For the final impulse, the upper man palmed Sanji's solid cock at its shaft, pumped it up and down in acceleration. The blonde struggled and lustily squealed when he was so damn close, using Zoro's body as his leverage. A couple of tenth seconds passed, and Sanji had come hard. The pasty cum spurted on his own stomach, and some of it jetted to his beloved male. Whereas Sanji took his time to return from his lightening daze, Zoro increased the speed of the insertion for a moment and gave in to come right there and then. Salty cum squirted robustly in Sanji's hole, he changed the angle a little to ride it leisurely and secure, bearing his limped figure from suffocated his blonde underneath. Sanji could feel the hot fluid entered him, like how a cold or warm drink went down from his throat to his stomach.

Speaking about cold…

"San…Sanji…?"

Zoro flustered upon discerning his love one shed in tears for an unidentified reason. Once he touched Sanji's pale face to wipe the glistening water, a recognition dawned on him, affirmatively explained the impulsive cry from the man.

"Sanji, you…"

Smiling toothily in subdued sobs, Sanji became cheerful as he responded, "It's gone! Zoro, oh I'm very confident of it!"

Embracing Zoro's tough abs, the blonde wildly stroked every part of the sweating body, taking in the musky scent and temperature. Yes, unmistakably he could feel the warmth of the other's and also from his own. His form regulated like a normal human should be.

Zoro searched for the coldness haunted Sanji previously, but really, all he could find was a congenial body temperature of Sanji, a pleasant warmth of a person like he had wished for. This could only be leaded to a single answer.

The curse had been lifted up.

* * *

Two days later, in the cloudy morning, Zoro and Sanji walked through a greenery public park, heading to a certain building. In those couple of days ago were spent nothing other than resting and adoring each other's company, celebrating the hell of spell extinction. Ever since that particular night, they both had never talked in regard to it, until today.

"Loitering around the neighbourhood during that daytime after meeting with the priest had me theorised on something. So I went to the nearest district library before going home, skimmed anything interconnected to the wizard in ancient centuries. Guessed I had the devil's luck as I founded it."

Sanji chuckled earnestly, "Haha, supposedly you are. Then?"

"I saw his appearance in the records. He was quite famous with his travelling shows at the time as there were old articles printed his pictures…Anyhow, based on the priest justification, I thought I knew why he placed such curse." Zoro hovered along Sanji's golden strands by the back of his hand, including the warm cheek. Sanji blinked to the motion, letting the other did whatever he wanted as to not disturb him in the midst of story-telling.

"How should I put it? Emm…I kind of noticed he was…my ancestor."

The cerulean irises enlarged in surprise, failed to anticipate the possibility. "Huh?"

"That wizard, my ancestor, blinded with a mere envy and crazy affection feasibly, cursed your dear mother and eventually on you. He casted it improperly as it was rooted from his own unstable emotion. The significance here was that, he just wanted to be one with your mother. In our circumstance, me as him and you as her. We've made love, thus the curse was puffed, gone. Understand?"

Sanji nodded, blushing slightly as his wicked brain triggered the memory of that angst night, however still handling the fresh information holistically. "How come you know the wizard is your predecessor?"

"Once I see his look and available profile data, I remembered my grandparents told me something linked to him in our lineage. Sanji, I don't care if you hate me, but rely on me, I shall not leave you." Zoro's grey orbs filled with wary and plead, silently asking the blonde he forever worshipped to let him be by his side.

"Why would I hate you? Shitty mossy head, I don't easily judge someone based on another person related to him or her. Truthfully, I'm very mad for what your ancestor done to my precious mother and father, and make my lifestyle miserable. But meeting you even for a short period had hooked me up. You helped me to become normal again, and vowed to be with me till the end, my parents in heaven surely wouldn't mind. I'll pray for their consent everyday if you felt anxious."

Taking Sanji's silky smooth hand, Zoro planted a grateful kiss on the knuckles, trailed the saliva to one of the fingers and sucked the digit, merely dipping. Sanji flinched in embarrassment, Zoro was being perverted hyperactively in those few days. After a number of imbibes on the bullied finger, Zoro licked along its length while making an eye contact with the red flushed-face blonde.

"…Sanji?"

The two of them twirled around towards the voice, whose Sanji was so accustomed with for decades. It was the priest he used to admire and love. Well, maybe there was only that admiration left right now.

The covetous Zoro tangled his calloused hand with the blonde's which he had manipulated it formerly, Sanji had to use his other hand for a shake between him and the priest. As soon as their both hands touched, the oldest one faintly wheezed in astonishment. Looking up to Sanji to signal his monologue question, the blonde confirmed it with a beam.

Sanji's cold limb had turned into a pleasant warmth. No more behaviour of coming back to life, suicidal, and murder.

Seconds later, the old priest could not contain his tears of happiness.

* * *

**AN: For the readers who followed my other ongoing stories; CLICK! and Taking Care of You, I'm sorryyyyy for not updating them yet. Please bear with me a bit longer X( **

**This one-shot is one of my random ideas, so it might be weird, a lot. However, if there's anything you want to ask and comment, PM me or review okay? Thank you for reading, reviewing, and viewing**


End file.
